


Codex Entry: Solas

by Erynnsilver



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erynnsilver/pseuds/Erynnsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-game missive sent from the desk of the inquisitor to sister nightingale, private. By way of a short and simple epilogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codex Entry: Solas

Leliana,

 

Make finding Solas a low priority for your people. We need to secure our position now we have no threat to keep our allies clinging to us. We need to know who will hold to their bargains and who will not.

Solas made it quite clear where to find him. He is in the fade. He may be able to evade your people, but I am certain he will not be so innocuous there. I will find him. I do not know how he walks the fade as he does, but I am certain that he is not the first, nor the only. On that note, I will need you to work with Dorian. I will need all the books you can locate on the subject of those who walk freely in the fade – and anything on spirit treaties. Do not involve Josephine, I believe such activities would reflect poorly on the inquisition. He will not make this easy, and he has much practice. I do not, however, believe he will be prepared for this.

We need to know what that orb was, and where it came from, and why he wanted it. I know you will have objections. We can discuss them, at length, once I have the books on my desk.

This is not over.

 

Inquisitor Lavellan.

**Author's Note:**

> In the context of an angry breakup this makes a lot of sense to me ;)


End file.
